<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Heather by Little_Lion_Boy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27142951">Heather</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Lion_Boy/pseuds/Little_Lion_Boy'>Little_Lion_Boy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Set It Off (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Pining, Song fic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:49:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>297</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27142951</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Lion_Boy/pseuds/Little_Lion_Boy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cody Carson/Shay Phox</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Heather</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Maxx and Zach third and fourth wheel at Santa Monica Pier. Cody is with his girlfriend. Maxx really wishes he could hate her, but she’s far too kind. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Maxx frowns as Cody wraps his arm around Shay. He wishes that Cody would hold him like that. Cody is straight, though, despite the one time he kissed Maxx. Maxx would just have to accept it.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Maxx put so much work into his appearance today, thinking it would just be him, Zach, and Cody. Last minute, Cody asked if Shay could come and Maxx and Zach agreed. Maxx had spent an hour just picking an outfit, asking Pistol and Crash’s opinions. He couldn’t go off of words, making the process much more difficult. He finally settled on a sweater that Cody liked and jeans. He would be hot, sure, but he would do anything for Cody to notice him.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You okay, man?” Zach asks Maxx, bumping the drummer’s shoulder with his own.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m fine,” Maxx lies. “Wanna ditch these losers and get funnel cake?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Zach agrees, but he knows that Maxx just wants to get away from Cody and Shay being all lovey. It’s pretty obvious that Maxx is in love with Cody, but of course Cody doesn’t notice Maxx’s pining. He wouldn’t notice it if it hit him in the face with a chair.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">When Maxx and Zach reach the funnel cake stand, Maxx forgets about Cody for a little bit. It’s just him and Zach eating funnel cake and talking about whatever video games they’re currently playing. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">When the sun starts to set, everyone regroups and got in Cody’s car. Maxx stares out the window the whole time. </span>
  <em>
    <span class="s2">Why would you ever kiss me? </span>
  </em>
  <span class="s1">Maxx thinks. </span>
  <em>
    <span class="s2">I’m not even half as pretty. I wish I were Shay.</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>